


Nora Catherine

by astradanvers



Series: Nora [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F, Nora series, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra's excited, so is Cat but she's also a little worried, she'd never let it show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nora Catherine

Astra is nearly vibrating with excitement. Cat can’t help the smile that curls the corners of her lips at the sight. She reaches out for the other woman’s hand, their fingers tangling together easily. Carter is ahead of them, already knocking lightly at one of the only private rooms in the DEO med bay. When the door opens Kara is on the other side, face a little paler than normal. She steps back to let them inside, Alex is sleeping,” she whispers quietly.

Cat smiles at the scene they find upon entering the room. Alex is still semi-reclining, one hand draped over the side of the rolling crib by her bed where Cat assumes the baby cradled in Eliza’s arms was when Alex fell asleep. “Exhaustion will be your new best friend,” Cat tells Kara with a chuckle. For a moment the younger woman looks panicked, “You’ll be fine, Kara.”

Kara nods but Cat can still see the panic in the young Kryptonian’s eyes and she reaches out to draw her easily into a hug. “Thanks,” Kara murmurs, sinking into the embrace, “I needed that.”

Nodding Cat moves over to where her girlfriend has taken the baby from Eliza, “Do we get to know the baby’s name now?” Eliza demands.

“When Alex wakes,” Kara tells her simply, settling beside Alex’s sleeping form.

“Just tell her,” Alex says sleepily, “she’s being loud and keeping me awake.”

Chuckling Kara presses a kiss to her wife’s temple, “You’re sure?”

“Positive,” Alex mutters, her eyes fluttering open. She smiles when she finds Astra holding her daughter like she’s glass and Cat’s head resting on Astra’s shoulder. “Tell them.”

Kara smiles, “Our daughter,” she says, “was going to be names Eliza Catherine,” she glances at Eliza, “but someone vetoed that. After much discussion though Alex and I decided on a final name.” She glances at her daughter in her aunt’s arms, “Her name is Nora Catherine Danvers.”

“After her Aunt Cat,” Alex says with a sleepy smile, head resting on Kara’s shoulder.

Cat slips the baby from Astra’s arms and smiles when her eyes flutter open, they’re dark but Cat is sure they’re going to lighten to be the same blue as Kara’s. “So beautiful,” she whispers, aware that everyone is watching her but not really caring. “You are so beautiful, Nora Bear,” she says, knowing instantly the nickname will stick. “And so very loved,” she whispers while leaning down to press her lips to the baby’s forehead. Glancing to Kara as Astra and Eliza start a debate of who she’ll love more Cat mouths a silent thank you and receives a small head tilt in return. She’s been worried about her place in Nora’s life, now she knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nora's birth


End file.
